Mord'siths, Mayhem, and the 39 Clues
by Nataliepark
Summary: What happens when the world of the 39 Clues clashes with the world of Legend of the Seeker? AWESOMENESS! Join Amy and Dan Cahill in their world of Mord'siths, Mayhem, and the 39 Clues.


_This is my version of the 39 Clues. I changed up Amy and Dan's ages, as well as the other characters. I also added some stuff from "Legend of the Seeker". Tell me how you liked it!!! _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of the Seeker, Dodge Challenger, or Audi R8._

_DISCLAIMER #2: I also do not own the 39 Clues, yada, yada, yada. (HAPPY???)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Almost Death at a Funeral

Sixteen-year-old Amy Cahill didn't mind driving to her grandmother's funeral. But she did mind her thirteen-year-old obnoxious brother bragging about how he was named the Seeker while she was driving on the busiest interstate in Boston. Anyone in the whole world could have been picked. But it _had _to be him.

"Dan, I swear if you say one more word, I _will_ stop and put you on the roof!" Amy said through gritted teeth.

"Was Mom a Mord'sith?" asked Dan.

"Yes, she was. Now shut up and let me drive!" Said Amy, as she swerved to avoid a car that pulled in front of her. "You wanna be put in the other car with Nellie and Aunt Beatrice?" they had decided to bring two of their cars, with Amy and Dan in their Challenger, and their sister and Aunt Beatrice in their Audi R8. Their sister, Nellie, had taken them in when she turned twenty, saving them from their Devil-of-an-Aunt Beatrice. Amy still didn't know why Grace, their grandmother, hadn't taken them in instead of pressuring their Aunt into being their guardian. Amy was just thankful that their sister took guardianship when she did. Amy thought she was going to have to use her Agiel on Beatrice the Bloody. Her and her sister had decided to become Mord' siths when they learned that "It ran in the family," as their grandmother would say. They also found out that their father had been a Rahl, one of the most powerful bloodlines in history. Sure, Mord'siths were servants--well, not _servants_--to the Lord Rahl. But she was _never _going to _serve_ her _little _brother. Well, at least he was too young to claim the throne.

Their father had fallen in love with their mother while he was at the Palace of the Prophets training for the throne. In the end, he refused the title, saying he wanted to give birth to an heir before he claimed the throne. While Dan was only four, their father decided to claim the throne. But the day before he made it official, a fire at their house killed their parents. Even though Nellie was the oldest, she grew up with her Aunt and knew even less than they about their parents.

When they finally got to Cahill Manor, where their grandmother, whom they called Grace instead of grandmother, lived, Amy looked around at the cars parked. She recognized one car. One car in particular.

"Isn't that the Cobras' car?" asked Dan, pointing at a black BMW. Ian and Natalie Kabra, Amy and Dan's _very_ distant cousins, had come.

"Sure as hell is." replied Amy, opening the door and stepping out. Her sister and Aunt parked right beside her. Amy and her sister wore their hair down instead of in the normal braid that the Mord'siths wore. They also wore the black leather suits and gloves, as well as the heels that went with the traditional suits. Amy's hair was reddish-brown, while Nellie's was black and blond. Dan's was a dark blonde, the color of their father's hair. Amy and Nellie took after their mother and grandmother.

As they were walking towards the gravesite, they were stopped by the Kabras.

"I'm _so_ sorry about Grace," purred Ian, in his silky british accent. "I just hope she left you _nothing,_ dear cousins."

"It's more than you can say, _snake,_" Amy replied, sweetly, and with a sarcastic smile. Before she became a Mord'sith, if Ian would talk to her, and she tried to talk back, it would come out all stutters. But the Mord'siths taught her and her sister well. Maybe that's why they were the highest ranking Mord' siths. Who knew?

Ian walked up to her face, and even though she was wearing four-inch heels, he was still two inches taller than her. He also was the same age as her.

"The remarks aren't funny anymore, _love_," Ian hissed.

"Yo, my mans, wassup!" they heard a gangsta voice say behind them. They all turned on their heels.

"You're leavin' me, da _bomb_, outta this?" called out Jonah Wizard, world famous rapper, traveler, _cousin_.

"Sure as hell are," called Amy, Dan, Nellie, Natalie and Ian, all in unison.

Jonah chuckled. He had on ripped jeans, a black muscle shirt--which was ridiculus, because he didn't have muscles--and tons of gold bling. Nellie used to listen to her iPod a _lot _before she became a Mord'sith. Mostly Punk/Rock, and had Jonah on her playlist--but that was before she found out what an over-aged _brat _he was.

Nellie unsheathed her Agiel. "One step closer and I'll attack!" she said.

Jonah put up his hands. "I don't wanna fight. But I do wanna know where you got the cool bling!" he added, reaching for Nellie's silver locket. Nellie placed the Agiel under his chin.

And Jonah began to yell.

"Nellie!" cried Amy, reaching for Nellie's arm. She pulled the Agiel out of her hand. "Dammit, Nellie, we can't use these on people at a _funeral_! We just might send him to his own!" she said. She handed back the Agiel. Nellie took it from her with a growl.

Jonah was on his knees, panting. His father and two bodyguards came running up. Mr. Wizard kneeled beside his son. He looked up at Amy and Nellie. "We'll sue you for this!" he sputtered. "We'll sue you _and _Cahill Manor!"

"Dad, cut it out!" cried Jonah. But Mr. Wizard didn't stop. That is, not immediately.

"And the City of Boston," Mr. Wizard barged on. "And the Commonwealth of Massachusets, and........and........"

"_DAD_!" Jonah roared. "_Yo, chill! _No need fo' da lawsuits, pops. I'm alive, that's good. Just hurt my pride, that's all. So _chill,_ 'kay?" Mr. Wizard glared at his son for a minute. He helped Jonah up, looked at Amy and Nellie, scowled at them, and walked off with his son.

Amy turned back to the Kabras, but instead found herself looking into the face of Hamilton Holt, the eldest child of the Holt clan. Madison and Reagan, the twins, were on either side of him, while Eisenhower and Mary-Todd Holt, the parents, were behind him.

"What a nice suprise," grinned Hamilton.

"Sure is," said Dan, unsheathing his sword. Nellie, Amy, Natalie and Ian followed suit, all taking out their weapons. Now _these _were the kind of people you could use your weapons on.

At that moment, a tall, craggy man walked over. "Please, this is not the place to fight!" said William McIntyre, Grace's lawer and closest confidant for half of Grace's life. "Is this what Madame Grace would've wanted? For family to fight at her funeral?"

"You're right," said Natalie, putting her dart gun back in her purse. "Isn't he, Daniel?"

"My. Name. Is. DAN!" he yelled.

Amy and Nellie giggled as they put their Agiels away. "She's got you there, Dan. Your name on your birth certificate _is_ Daniel." Nellie said.

Dan glared daggers at Natalie as he put his sword away. "I don't care! I just want these _Cobras _to stop calling me Daniel!" the sarcastic way he said Cobras made the Kabras smirk.

"No need to be sarcastic, _Daniel,_" smiled Ian. Natalie giggled behind him.

Dan's face turned blood red. He unsheathed his sword, and raising it above his head, charged Ian. But Amy took out her Agiels and blocked Dan's blows. Finally, she was able to knock the sword out of his hand. She picked it up and put it on her own hip.

"_Why did you do that?!_" Dan yelled at his sister.

"Because we don't need to kill people at a funeral_, Cobras_ or not!" Amy yelled back.

The Holts apparently were finding this scene of much hilarity. Even Mr. McIntyre was showing signs of bursting. Ian was wearing an expression of half suprise, half shock. Natalie was standing beside Nellie, who was standing with her mouth open in amusement. Natalie was apparently trying not to laugh in public, but her eyes betrayed her.

Just as Dan was about to yell back an argument, the large bell tower at the southeast end of the property rang out, signaling that it was noon.

"Come, it is time for Madame Grace's funeral." said Mr. McIntyre, ushering them to the mansion. Amy took each of Dan's and Nellie's arms and followed him into the mansion. Just before they got to the great hall, Ian pulled Amy aside.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Save me from Dan. Why did you?"

Amy looked into those big amber eyes, that beautiful face. _He is gorgeous, _Amy thought. _Why _did _I save him? I don't even know why myself._

"Well?" asked Ian, jarring her out of her thoughts.

She looked away. "Because, um, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, that's all." that was the supidest lie she had ever heard. Apparently, Ian thought so, too.

He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "That's not the real reason. We both know that." Amber eyes challenged jade. Jade would've held out longer if amber hadn't caressed her chin. Amber won.

"Because I didn't want _you _to get hurt, or even worse, killed." she whispered.

"Thank you." he said, before leaning in and kissing her. At first Amy was shocked, but then she kissed back.

The kiss seemed to last forever, until Ian parted them. He smiled at her, then walked off to join his sister, leaving her still in shock. _Did that really just happen? _she thought._ It couldn't have. No way it did. But then, there _is _a possibility that it did. Well, better join Nellie and Dan before they get suspicious, _she thought as she walked off.

Mr. McIntyre met her at the doorway and escorted her to the front row, where Nellie and Dan were. Since she was the last one in the room to sit down, all eyes were on her, including Nellie's and Dan's. She simply sat down. Stiffly.

Dan was talking to her with his eyes. They were saying, _Where have you been?! _

_None of your business, dweeb._

_Oh, no. Don't tell me. you've been with your _precious _Ian. Right?_

_Don't make me use this Agiel!_

_You have been!_

_"Cut it out, dweeb!"_ she yelled aloud. Every eye was directed towards her. "Sorry!" she said, at which they all looked away.

Dan was talking with his eyes again. _Sorry to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend,_ he said.

_Cut. It. OUT!_

_Fine, Mrs. Cobra._

_DAN!_

"Amy?" asked Mr. McIntyre. She smiled at him, remembering what she was supposed to do. She got up, walked up to the podium, and smiled.

"Thank you for being here, all of you. The last time I saw my dear grandmother, she asked me to do a favor for her." she paused, then continued on. "If you would please open your guides, some of you have an invitation to the reading of Grace's last Will and Testament." she looked around at the eager people as they leafed through their program guides. _What pigs,_ she thought. _They just want her money. They don't care that she's gone._ There were words of protest from all except forty people. "Please, quiet." the voices rose higher. "Ahem." and higher. She politely coughed. And higher."_SHUT UP!"_ at that everyone sat down. She took a deep breath. "I assure you, these are not anonymous invitations. Everyone that has an invitation, please follow Mr. McIntyre to one of the confrence rooms." she stepped down and went to the door.

* * *

As she shut the door to the confrence room, the one in which she just told forty people that they were part of the greatest family in history, she breathed a sigh of relief. Nellie and Dan had gone on out to the car, leaving her to her own thoughts. But what she didn't know was that she was not alone.

"Amy?"

She jumped. She was looking into the face of Ian Kabra.

"Don't do that, Ian!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you here? Did you want to ask me something?"

He ran his hand through his jet black hair. _Why does he have to be so drop-dead gorgeous? _she thought. _I've just kissed a rival in the search in the 39 Clues, and now I'm thinking about his looks?! Really good, Amy, really good. _Finally, Ian spoke.

"My sister is planning to kill you and your siblings."

"_WHAT?!_" Amy blurted. "_Why are you telling me this?!"_

"Because. You saved my life. Now I'm saving yours." he said. "You have to get out of Boston. Tonight."

"But--"

"Please, Amy. You _must._"

Amy took a deep breath and nodded. A thirteen-year-old killing her? Then she felt something tickle her ankle.

"_GAAH!_" Amy gasped, jumping away.

"_Mrrp?_" meowed Saladin, Grace's beloved Egyptian Mau. Ian smiled, while Amy took another deep breath. She bent down and reached for the Mau.

"Sorry about that, Saladin." she said as she held him. "Where did you appear from? Thin air?"

Saladin jumped out of her arms and started pawing the door. She walked over and opened the door, and Saladin ran toward the library. Amy started to follow, but Ian took her arm.

"What if it's a trap?" he asked.

"Ian, I seriously doubt that a _cat _wants to kill me. Your sister, understandable. But a cat?"

Ian nodded. "I'm coming with you." he said. Amy nodded and followed the Mau into the library, Ian close behind her.

They found the cat trying to dig at the bottom of one of the bookshelves. Amy squatted down to examine the bookshelf. "There's definitely something here," she muttered. She looked up and saw a plaster crest, with a big fancy "C" in the middle, surrounded by four smaller crests, hanging at the top of the bookcase. As she stood up, she saw that the smaller crests were covered with smudge marks, as if they were touched many times. She looked to her left, and saw that the library ladder was not to far from the bookshelf. She walked over and started to push.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked as she climbed the ladder, but Amy didn't answer. She pushed on each of the four crests. Once she pressed the last crest, the bookshelf dissolved into the wall. Right under it was a staircase. Saladin jumped to the staircase and ran down. Ian and Amy exchanged glances, then followed the cat. Once they got to the bottom, they found another library. But this one was different. These books looked as if they were in here a hundred years. There was a big set of monitors against one wall. But Saladin was in a corner of the room, laying on top of something. Amy walked over and saw that it was Grace's jewelery box. She picked the Mau up, the cat letting out a "_Mrrp_" of displeasure.

"So this is what you've been hiding," Amy said, opening the box. Inside was a pearl bracelet, a diamond ring, a set of emerald earrings, and many others. Ian picked up a talisman, made of jade and a dragon on the penant.

"Grace's talisman," Amy whispered, but loud enough for Ian to hear. He turned towards her and put it on her neck.

"You look beautiful," he said, which made Amy blush. _I didn't know Mord'siths were capable of blushing, _he thought. Then Amy put on her serious face.

"Did you smell that?" she asked.

"Smell what?"

"Smoke, I think." They looked towards the stairs. Smoke was pouring in from the other library. Saladin, who was at their feet, arched his back and hissed at the door. They heard voices in the outer library.

"I think that was cat talk for '_We have company_'!" Amy hissed. Saladin was running for the other end of the inner library.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing Ian's hand with hers, and the jewelery box in her other hand. She raced after the Mau, dodging desks and chairs. When she caught up with the Mau, he was sitting in front of an escape hatch. Amy let go of Ian's hand and unlocked it. Saladin jumped in, then Amy.

"Let's go!" She yelled, grabbing Ian's arm. When they got to the end, there was another hatch door. Amy unlocked it, and they stumbled onto the grass in the cemetery. Saladin raced for their challenger, leaving Amy with Ian.

"You'd better get out of here before Dan sees us together," Amy smiled. "He just might kill you."

Ian smiled back. "Remember what I said," he whispered, before moving towards his BMW. Amy sighed, picked up the jewelery box, and walked to the challenger. The mansion was a big ball of flame, with sparks flying everywhere. When she got to the car, she saw that Dan was in the backseat, while Nellie was in the passenger seat.

"Where's Beatrice the Bloody?" she asked as she settled into the driver's seat. Dan was cuddling Saladin. It was Nellie who answered.

"She took my car and went home." Nellie growled. She handed Nellie the box. "Don't say I never gave you anything," Amy said as she started the car and drove away, thinking of the Mord'siths she had to leave behind at her old home, of all the mayhem they would have to face, and the 39 Clues, waiting to be found.

* * *

_I. Am. AWESOME!!!! Aren't I, my pretties? Woohoo! My first fanfic! __Finally__. Been working on this baby since I joined! Ugh. Sooooo tired. *Snore*_

_Anyway, if you don't know what a Mord'sith or an Agiel is, read "The Sword of Truth" books or watch "Legend of the Seeker"._

_Okay, sorry if I started the whole Amy/Ian thing too early. Had it stuck in my head, just had to write it, long story short. And to all Dan/Natalie fans, (Yeah, I mean you, Little Lobster,) there will be a little--I repeat, __little__-- Dan/Natalie pairing, if __needed__. Haha, just messing with ya! But, seriously, there is gonna be some Dan/Natalie._

_Okay, I know that you love Amy's cute little stutter and all, and I will bring it back, maybe in chapter 2._

_Hey! Don't go yet! I'm not finished! I'm gonna be doing a poll on which book to base the next chapter on. I'm not gonna go past Book 5 because then I won't have enough material to go on if I go past! _

_Don't even __THINK__ of leaving before you review!!! After that, scroll up, click my profile name, and vote on the next book to base the next chapter on!!!_

_Click that pretty little button and review!!!_

_Oh. You have __EXACTLY__ two weeks from April 20, 2010 to vote. BETTER HURRY!!!_

_~Nataliepark~_


End file.
